NPC liste
Mødt Anatol Darnell – Halvork købmand fra det meget magtfulde Hus Darnell i Faunland. Meget menneskelig. Veluddannet og veltalende. Overvældene piercet – typisk faunlænding. Anders Blikfelt – Kroejer og vært på ”Fluen og Fiolen”. Jovial og venlig, med ekstremt bred musikalsk smag. Avantgoth – Mystisk dæmon i Oluf Karls tjeneste. Kendt i ulovlige skillingsviser som ”Djævelen i Rumlegade” Balder – ”Broder Balder”. Rrr-Kroth-præst. Syg i skallen. ”Blodøje” – Grovkornet og rå kroejer. Bor i en skovhuggerlejr, hvor han driver kroen Økseskaftet. Kranie-tatovering på kinden. Lider af Tourettes. Brage Oure – Byfyrste i Jernport. Tror på orden og disciplin. Dygtig leder, der elsker sin by højt – han har fulgt den siden den blev grundlagt. Bretahk – Ork. Livvagt for Hyrrn. Hildegards elsker (!) ”Bryggeren” – Unaturligt overvægtig og udisciplineret brygmester. Tilknyttet Forpost 21. Spottet i god form til Slaget om Jernport. Buller – ”Overbondens” ældste søn. Meget stærk og let påvirkelig. ”Den triste dværg” – Unavngivet dværg der spiller drejelire. Har valgt en skovhuggerlejr, som det sted han vil drikke sig ihjel. Dorian – Stumtjener. Nu flygtning i Jernport. Elert Høeg – Herremand over Høegsborg øst for Jernport. Ikke udpræget succesfuld eller rig. Gift med Sidsel (tidl. Lichtenberg). Enevold Kamp – Kok på Den Gyldne Kugle. Ualmindeligt død i øjeblikket. Esben – 10-årig forældreløs dreng. Ansat på Den Gyldne Kugle. Gode venner med Tykke Olga, der nærmest har adopteret ham. Esmeralda Enøje – Etbenet, enøjet, oldgammel, beskidt og rapkæftet. Ejer Minen (kro). Var meget glad for Fenja. Tidligere lejesoldat, gladiator, landevejsrøver og minearbejder. Etrion – Afdød mandsperson med påsyede dæmon-ben. Påstod at have kidnappet Isidor. ”Fingerklipper” – Se Vermund ”Fingerklipper” Eberhardt. Gerda og Jørgen – Tidligere forpagtere af Guldhavrehus, vest for Jernport. Døde. Gerulf Ranunkel – Druidernes leder i den nordlige del af Oure. Dukker op når han har lyst. Gordonicht – Den bedste kriger i ratamaner-stammen Jærvens Kæber. Også rituel tatovør med magiske kræfter. Graubach – Storhøvding over orkstammen Javriur og de tre andre stammer på Morgenfjeld. En godmodig, men ærekær person. Besidder en ret brutal humoristisk sans. Gudmund Meradin – Ekspert i gamle artefakter og magiske dimser. Eneboer i Rat-Tram. Tvedelt og død. Gustav Lichtenberg – Købmand. Gør sig i glas, tømmer, læder og andre materialer. Far til Sidsel. Ufrivillig svigerfar til Elert Høeg. Hader adelen. Streng Harro Zinfandel – Daglig leder af Den Gyldne Kugle. Randsburgiser. Helm – Kaptajn i den Ouræiske Hær. Opnåede sin nuværende position ved slaget om Jernport, da hans overordnede døde. Hernus – Hildegards ægtemand. Ekstremt dygtig magiker, der kan alt, bortset fra at fungere socialt. Forsvundet. Har af ukendte årsager intet efternavn. Hyrrn-Brechz – Orkernes diplomat i Jernport. Bor i skoven øst for byen, sammen med sine to livvagter. Tilhører Javriur-stammen. Taler også for tre andre stammer. Druide. Ikhur – Høvding af den ratamanske stamme Jærvens Kæber. Iorrk – Orkdruide. Lærling af Hyrrn. Flytter rundt konstant, og besøger Hyrrn jævnligt. Isidor Malachias – Lavadelig violinvirtuos fra Faunland. Officiøs Helt i Jernport. I øjeblikket på turné i Randsburg – ansat af Ulver Gottfred. Jorrgur Jordfrænde – Dværg. Ejer Jernports, indtil videre, eneste platin-mine. Nyudnævnt præsident for Mineejernes Laug. Karkur – Høvding i ratamaner-stammen Vindens Øjne. Kothran – Dygtig jæger i den ratamanske stamme Vindens Øjne. Lars Ørnsunge – Tidligere flodpirat og smugler. Tidligere ejer af Jorrgurs mine. Lever nu ”til bjergs”, som leder af de lovløse. Leander Gråpote – Mystisk druide, der hjalp med ”spøgeriet” i Jorrgurs mine. Interesseret i meget eksotiske dyr. Marcello Darnell – Achmataq og blodbror til Anatol Darnell. Dennes livvagt, rådgiver og gode ven. Piercet, men kun i den ene side af hovedet – som andre krigere fra Faunland. Markild Marskbod – Købmand med ufine kanter. Miriam Moderløs – Livvagt, søster og elskerinde til Solphus Schwerhammer. Død. Nehla Groot – Randsburgisisk troldkvinde. Ærkemester i det Arkanistiske Fakultet. Mor til Brage Oures morder. Nils Trymer – Lejesoldatsleder uden moral eller barmhjertighed. Død. Oluf Karl – Tidl. Roalder-præst, nuværende superskurk. Ekspert i udøde, fusk og økonomi. Karismatisk og hyperintelligent. Desværre blottet for samvittighed. Olvar Erhardt – Den ene af Bygardens to er. Ung og udadvendt. Og meget charmerende. ”Overbonden” – Ordblind agitator, der driver et større landbrug vest for Jernport. Har aldrig præsenteret sig ordentligt. Palle – Udsmider på Minen. Skaldet og enorm. Bevæbnet med en træhammer. Rane Ulvesene – Sergent i bygarden. Forpost 21’s særdeles inkompetente leder. Rama – Venligtsindet og lettere retarderet sumpkæmpe. Bor hos Hyrrn og er indtil videre en hemmelighed for Jernporterne. Reinhardt Havn – Købmand. Ejer kroen Tyren. Importerer blandt andet blæk. Huset Havn er blevet rigt på kurér-tjeneste og transport. Sidsel Høeg (Tidl. Lichtenberg) – Datter af Gustav Lichtenberg, gift med Elert Høeg. Bor på Høegsborg. Meget intelligent og smuk som en nymfe. Solphus Scwerhammer – Ond præst der arbejdede under Olufs kommando. Meget død. Havde et ret ueffent forhold til sin søster og livvagt Miriam Moderløs. Svend – ”Broder Svend”. Rrr-Kroth-præst. Død, men genopstået som Dødsridder. Sværrolf Gråhud – Halvork. Præst. Bosiddende i en skovhuggerlejr. En anelse sindssyg, men overvejende retfærdig og hjælpsom. Thorstein Stenpande – Højtrangerende krigerpræst fra Nordheimarr. Ven af Brage Oure. Har været på statsbesøg i Jernport. Torstein Guldbånd – Alias for Lars Ørnsunge. Trygve Godmunssøn – Bygardist. Lå i længere tid i chok efter at have bevidnet ”spøgeriet” i Jordfrændes mine. Trym hin Stålfaste – Stormester i det Nordheimarrgensiske Eksorcist-korps. En enorm og barsk mand. Fanatisk religiøs. Tykke Olga – Utroligt ferm og opfindsom bartender på Den Gyldne Kugle. Ulver Gottfred – Meget dekadent købmand. Oprindeligt fra Randsburg. Perverst rig og gavmild. Huser Anatol og Marcello. Tjener de fleste penge på kroer og restauranter. Valana – Shaman i den ratamanske stamme Jærvens Kæber. Gammel og viis. Vermund ”Fingerklipper” Eberhardt – Dværg. Pengeudlåner extraordinaire og antageligvis også en hel del mere end det. Brutal og hårdfør. Har mange livvagter. Tatoveret i det meste af hovedet. Vest – Hemmelighedsfuld bue- og fløjtemager. Bor i en skovhuggerlejr. Vladosh – Pseudo-menneskelig dødsmaskine fra helvede. Har haft noget at gøre med Oluf Karls planer. Død. Xilostrates – Ambassadør fra Apar. Præst. Logoximedes’ onkel. Vier folk i flæng, men ellers ret ordentlig. Gemytlig og meget klog. Nævnt Birk Grangårdur – Fredsdommer i Jernport. Dømmer i sager om småkriminalitet, hver onsdag og torsdag i Jernborgs indre borggård. Borg Engholm – En af bygardens to vagtkaptajner. En hæderkronet veteran, der nu overvejende tager sig af administrativt arbejde. Står for hvervekampagner. Gete Aiasdatter – Øverste præstinde for frugtbarhedsgudinden Aia, i området omkring Jernport. I øjeblikket forsvundet. Helge Bjørnssøn – Leder af en gruppe lejesoldater. Berømt for at være utroligt pligtopfyldende og usædvanligt loyal. Hygelac Bjørnsæt – Markgreve af området vest for Jernport. Norman Ravnskær – Forkynder i Roalders Tempel i Jernport. Overtog hvervet fra Oluf Karl. Ollrurr den Sorte – Mystisk sortork. Arbejder for Oluf Karl. Ved umådeligt meget om Jernports helte og deres familier. Olm-Grach-Ruorr – Opiumsafhængig orkhøvding, der har sluttet sig til Oluf. Bor i Orktårnet, fire dagsrejser nordvest for Jernport. Raini Skjoldbryder – Bystyrets oldermand. En slags referent, der primært formidler kontakt mellem bystyret og Jernports mange institutioner – fx Jernports Herold og de mange laug og forbund. Svena Horst – Markgrevinde af området øst for Jernport. Thøger Bro – Brage Oures foretrukne arkitekt. Ekspert i fæstninger og meget inspireret af de oldouræiske ruiner. Vildorf Strauer – Husningsmester i Jernport. Kategori:Metafiktion Kategori:NPC'er